


Research and Snacks

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little stolen kiss, rambling Laura, and research. Just another day in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research and Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> From one of the prompt lists on tumblr. Melime sent me stolen kiss, and I made some thousand words of fluff out of it.

It was hard to read in the library, as ironic as that sounded. The light never seemed to be right, just dim enough for eyes to squint and headaches to start. Trying to read up on ancient exorcising techniques didn’t help with that last one, Laura was sure.

They had been researching for hours now, Laura and LaFontaine reading whatever was in german or english, Carmilla, Mattie and JP making their way through the foreign and ancient languages tomes. They had an inkling about what the Dean was, at least. Not a vampire like her children, but a storm demon from the sands of Sumeria. Or that was what Mattie had found in some scrolls at the back of a chest, more dust than actual parchment.

Laura’s eyes were closing almost every minute now, but she had to keep going. JP came back with Mattie, both carrying news of the Dean, her plans and her helpers. Laura’s heart squeezed and her breath hitched at the thought of them. Perry was a host for Lilita’s consciousness and power. Kirsh and Danny nothing more than revenants, bough up with a cheap version of the vampiric Embrace, to be used as cannon fodder and nothing more. All because Laura couldn’t leave well enough alone, just had to go stick her nose...

A light touch at her knee had Laura lifting her head and turning to look at her right. Carmilla sat by her side, worry in her eyes. Laura felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Carmilla always knew when Laura’s thoughts strayed too far into that dark place she had been after everything went to hell. She took Carmilla’s hand, giving it a light squeeze to show she was alright, before letting it go to hold up the heavy book she tried to concentrate on. 

From all that the group had read, and what the two revenants had done, Kirsh and Danny were gone. But there was still a chance of getting Perry back. Laura knew, deep in her bones she knew, the key to taking the Dean out of her host was here somewhere. They just needed a little more time.

The sound of something falling and JP’s worried voice caught her attention again. He and LaFontaine were trying to find answers in the library’s ethernet, using the computers a few rooms over. LaF didn’t want to spend much time near Laura, and she couldn’t blame them. Mattie was somewhere to the north of them, searching for more scrolls after leaving with a smile for Carmilla and, surprisingly, for Laura too.

Neither her nor JP went into details, but whatever they heard from the Dean, it had made Mattie’s opinion of Laura, and of Laura’s role in her death, somewhat positive. Laura suspected she wanted to get rid of the Dean for a long time, and since Laura was apparently the most annoying little moppet Lilita had ever seen, that put Laura in the graces of the ancient vampire. It felt a little weird.

Laura turned a page, her stomach choosing that moment to grumble unhappily. Carmilla sent a little smirk her way, Laura just shook her head, trying to hide her blush. She hadn’t absorbed a word she had read in the last half-hour. Maybe a little pause for snacks was due, to keep herself sharp.

“Hey Carm, I’m going to the vending machine, do you want something?”

Carmilla smiled, shaking her head.

“I’m good Cupcake.”

Laura nodded, set her book down on her other side, and reached over to peck Carmilla quickly on the lips. Which would have been completely ordinary months ago, but after everything that happened, they’d just gotten back together barely a week ago. All of that passed like lightning through Laura’s brain the moment her lips met Carmilla’s.

She pulled away quickly. Carmilla looked surprised, and of course she would be, who just goes around stealing kisses from their just girlfriend without asking first? And that’s when the rambling started.

“Carm I’m so sorry I didn’t think about it. God I should have though, should have asked, I didn’t mean to presume anything or to make you uncomfortable. Are you okay? I can go away if you need, of course you do, I’m sorry…”

Carmilla’s hand on her cheek stopped the rapid fire deluge of words. She was smiling, that sweet smile only Laura got to see. She moved closer to Laura, her face only inches away now.

A second later, her lips met Laura’s, and the world melted away. Every time they kissed it was like this, even that little stolen peck, if only for a second. Nothing else existed except Carmilla, and the amount of love Laura felt for her. It started as just a press of lips, chaste and almost innocent. Carmilla pressed closer, her tongue licking Laura’s bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Laura gladly conceded. Love and desire. God, she wanted Carmilla, and Carmilla wanted her. When they finally parted, Laura was perched on Carmilla’s lap, her thighs at either side of Carmilla’s hips, her hands tangled in dark hair. Carmilla’s were under Laura’s shirt, running up and down Laura’s back.

Carmilla grinned at her, pupils blown and lips kiss-swollen. Laura grinned back, leaning in and rubbing their noses together. It made Carmilla laugh loudly, and Laura’s heart jumped in her chest at the sound. It was the best feeling in the world, being the reason for Carmilla’s laughter.

Then Carmilla’s eyes were on her own, that sweet smile back on her lips.

“You don’t need to ask, liebling. I don’t mind you stealing kisses any time you want,” she nuzzled close to Laura’s neck, her arms wrapping around Laura’s middle and hugging her tight. 

“Oh. I should have asked anyway Carm. I’m glad you don’t mind though,” Laura hugged Carmilla back, pressing her nose against Carmilla’s hair. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.  
“I don’t mind either, you know. Stolen kisses, I mean. Or hugs, or touching in general.”

She could feel Carmilla’s wicked grin against her pulse. Laura rolled her eyes good naturedly. Her girlfriend’s head was in the gutter. Not that Laura’s wasn’t too, but not the point.

“Shush you, you know what I mean.”

“Didn’t say anything, Cupcake.” 

They stayed like that for some time, until Laura’s legs, and her stomach, started to protest. She pulled away, only to have Carmilla’s pouting face looking back at her. She could be seriously cute, especially for a 300 year old vampire.

“I’ll go get those snacks now, be right back.”

Laura got up, turning to go into the corridor that, hopefully, still lead to the vending machine on their floor. A hand tugged lightly on her wrist, however. She turned around, only to be met with a quick press of lips before Carmilla was seated on the floor again.

Laura grinned like a fool all the way to the machine, through the snapping books and moving bookcases, and back to her vampire.


End file.
